Infernal Dwarves
The Infernal Dwarves, also known as 'Drigniz'Account by Gurich Siggarson of the Western Holds (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p38) , is a mostly dwarven faction within the 9th Age. fr:Nains infernauxThe Infernal Dwarves make their home in western Augea, in the land known as the Blasted Plains Meradus Gercator (962 A.S.) Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p125). They have no singular nation but rather a patchwork of city states called Citadels . The Infernal Dwarves are perhaps beast know for having created the Inferno, which gave them their name Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Infernal Dwarves (T9A:FB Rulebook, p139). They are also known for the Steel Road Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage (The 9th Scroll issue #4), and for slavery . Geography The Infernal Dwarves are found mostly in central to western Augea, in the region known as the Blasted Plains . There they hold a nation of city states called citadels . One of those citadels is Zalaman Tekash, connected to the western end of the Steel Road . History . Corresponds with the line from the poem: "That golden time as West met East".|left]] The origins of the Infernal Dwarves can be traced back to the Eastern Dwarves of ancient times Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Dwarves (T9A:FB Rulebook, p139). In the Second Age these dwarves are said to have became part of the great Dwarven Empire The World Hymn: The 2nd Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p127). Informative text on the Infernal Dwarves (The 9th Scroll, issue #7) . Corresponds with the line from the poem: "Endless foes did split us sunder".]]Early in the Ages of Ruin, in the Fourth Age The World Hymn: The 4th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p127), the Eastern Dwarves were cut off from the rest of the empire Informative text on the Infernal Dwarves (The 9th Scroll, issue #7). This has been attributed to the great calamities of those ages , not the least the wast numbers of foe that came to separate them . Though is has also been said that the dwarves themselves furthered this split by claims of betrayal from both sides . Despite the foes they faced, the Eastern Dwarves refused to abandon their homes. It is said that they turned to darker means of survival, such as slavery and sorcery. In the Seventh Age it said that the Eastern Dwarves had managed to enslave fire, . This bolstered their might but wrought havoc on the world, causing earthquakes, floods and storm, eventually also leading to the creation of the Inferno. Their earned the eastern dwarves their new name: Infernal . The World Hymn: The 6th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p129) The Inferno is said to have cause major damage to the Infernal Dwarves themselves, but to their foes alike. This gave them time to regroup. From this a new leader arose, Kemurab, the law-giver. Magic Use The following is a quote used to describe the magic use of the Infernal Dwarves On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue #5): "Above all else, the Infernal Dwarves value power, and particularly power that others do not possess. In their search for a way to tap into the very core of the earth, they caused a disaster which made great swathes of the world uninhabitable. A natural affinity with and understanding of fire has meant flame and molten rock have always played a part in such endeavors. A combination of engineering and magic results in high risk enterprises, with enormous potential rewards." Religion The Infernal Dwarves have several gods that they worship, and who they believe to protect them. Among these gods are: Ashuruk, Shamut, Nezibkesh and Lugar. Inscription on the ancient Hearth Stone (The 9th Scroll, issue #7) Ashuruk is the king of Heaven, who seems to act as a judge . The Overlords of each Citadel is chosen by the of the Magi Council of the Clergy of Ashuruk . Shamut is the bull of heaven, a god of war and battle. Nezibkesh is the mover of heaven, called a destroyer . Followers of Nezibkesh are said to be found around the Inferno Ilarion Yanovich (942-962 A.S.) Letters to Archbishop Voytyek Bistricha, 2nd letter (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p24-27). Lugar is the champion of heaven, said to be able to outwit everyone. Some sources suggest he is a more recent addition to the gods of the Infernal Dwarves, though those claims are held as heretical by others. Culture The culture of the Infernal Dwarves is said to trance back to the Dwarven Empire of the Golden Age . Today they are said to take great pride in the quality of the educational system, as well as equality between the sexes in their society Account by Niccolò Solo (The 9th Scroll, issue #7). Government The nation of the Infernal Dwarves is split into several city states called Citadels. The ruler of each Citadel is selected by the Magi Council of Ashuruk, usually based on merit. These rulers are called Overlords and they oversee a secular bureaucracy of Viziers and administrators. There are also four great cults in the citadels, that wield considerable power and prestige of their own . Economy The Infernal Dwarves are a powerful faction when it comes to economics. They acquire treasures from their vassals on the Blasted Plains and export products from their industries. There is also very little import, since the Citadels are mostly self sufficient. Other than luxury items for the upper class, such as jade from Tsuandan, the only the Infernal Dwarves really have need of is slaves. Enrico Fideli; Report to Empress Sophia (The 9th Scroll, issue #7) The Infernal Dwarvs also turn a large profit from running the Steel Road. They use it themselves to transport goods, but also others to use it. This comes at a cost though, as the Infernal Dwarves demand steep tolls Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage (The 9th Scroll issue #4). Technology and architecture Citadels The Citadels of the Infernal Dwarves are said to serve as a mean to awe visitors and to quell rebellions thought amongst the slaves. They are often surrounded by black brisk walls, with gates described to resemble the maw of some great beast. Construction material The Infernal Dwarves are said to use a substance called concretus as a mortar in their brick walls. It is supposedly made from shattered rock, volcanic ash and, according to rumours, ground bones. They also use something called asphaltum to pave their streets. Sources Category:Factions